You may kiss the Bride
by TaangDragons
Summary: Katara is getting married to Zuko! will there be panic? or will there be love an calmness? This may become a story but at the moment it is a oneshot. Taang Zutara and Sukka


"You may kiss the bride"  
Zutara, Taang and Sukka (This takes place when they are in their 20's. They are in the fire nation palace)

Katara hurried down the hall to go meet Toph and Suki outside. Tomorrow was her wedding.

She burst through the door, breathing heavy. "Wow Katara, I didn't know you were running in a marathon!" Toph said sarcastically. "Toph, don't be mean." Suki said.

"I was running because I wanted to be here in time..." Katara panted. "I didn't want to be here, but Suki forced me!" Toph said. They were going to go out for a wedding dress.

"Well, let's get going!" Suki said. They all walked out the front gate.

Aang, Zuko and Sokka walked out of the door right as they left. "This is great! Sokka is already married to Suki, you are getting married to Katara, and I am engaged with Toph!" Aang said happily.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen Katara all day." Zuko said. He was worried Katara didn't want to see him.

"Katara told me she was going out to get a wedding dress. She said she was too busy before to get it." Sokka said. Zuko's face still didn't change.

"Don't worry! I bet she still wants to be with you!" Aang said. Zuko sighed. "I guess your right..." He said. They all walked inside to get something to eat.

The girls were running around town. "Look! I see a wedding store!" Suki dragged everyone to the store. "Now, lets see if we can get you a beautiful gown." Suki said.

Toph felt every dress on the row she was on, and never felt one that would be nice for Katara.

Suki looked at her row. They seemed too pink, too red, or just....ewww...

"Right here!" Toph said. She brought over a blue dress that was made with silk of a silk worm. At the legs, it had blue dragons circled around. The top had white around the neck, and light blue, then dark blue that shaded off on to light blue again. "Toph this is perfect!" Katara yelped with joy. "How could you tell from colors?" Suki asked. "I can tell from the different heat the colors give off." Toph said.

Katara grabbed the dress, and ran up to the table to pay the money. "How muck fro this dress?" Katara asked. The guy looked at the dress, and plainly said, "100 gold pieces."

Suki and Katara dropped. Toph just rolled her eyes. "Here." Toph said as she gave the guy a golden seal of the flying boar. "Woah! Take the dress!" The guy said. The girls ran out of the store with the dress. "Do we need anything else?" Suki asked. "Ummmm....I don't think so." Katara said. "Okay, let's go home!" Toph said as she pushed Suki and Katara.

The boys were sitting on the bench outside. They just finished their lunch.

The girls walked through the gate carrying the dress. "Katara!" Zuko yelled. "Look at the dress I got!" Katara showed her fiancÃ.

"That is so beautiful!" Sokka said. Toph hit him in the arm. "You're such a girl!"

"Hey Toph, can I talk to you privately?" Aang asked. Toph nodded and followed him inside the house. "Your parents sent a note. They are going to make it to our wedding when it comes around." Aang said. Toph sighed. "I didn't really want them to come! They won't even let you put a hand on me! And trust me! I want that hand!" Toph said. Aang nodded in an understanding gesture. "I hope they actually let you kiss me when the guy says, "kiss the bride"!" He and Toph laughed. Aang kissed her right after. Toph kissed back. Aang put his arm around Toph's waist, and Toph put her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately. Aang pushed her up against the wall. His tongue went into her mouth. Toph moaned slightly. They heard something drop to the ground, so they stopped and looked. Katara, Suki and Zuko were looking at them wide eyed. Sokka had fainted to the ground; that was the noise of something falling.

"Well....we are going to get read for dinner....." Suki said as they picked up Sokka and walked out of the hall way.

Toph and Aang laughed.

That night, Katara had to sleep in a different bed from Zuko. "I hope my wedding goes okay..." She whispered to herself before drifting to sleep.

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!! NOW!!!!" Katara was shook violently by Toph. "Wa what! Did I miss my wedding?!" Katara sat up fast. "No, but you have to get ready for it." Suki said.

Katara rubbed her neck and groaned. "Suki, why didn't you wake me up? If you did, then my neck wouldn't hurt!" Katara glared at Toph, and Toph just smiled.

They got Katara ready just in time.

"We need to go....NOW!" Suki rushed them out the door. They ran down the stairs.

"Zuko, you have nothing to worry about, Katara loves you." Sokka said to Zuko. "What is wrong with you? Ever since you and Katara got engaged, you have been worried all the time!" Sokka said. Zuko didn't answer.

"Aang, I don't think you will have to worry one bit, I saw the proof that she loves you! And I actually fainted from it..." Sokka said. Aang blushed. "Uh...yeah..." He said.

Toph and Suki burst through the doors. "The wedding is about to start!" Suki yelled.

Everybody got into their seats. All the couples sat next to each other; which included Toph and Aang, also Sokka and Suki.

The wedding music went on. Zuko appeared from the back of the room. He walked up to the arch. Then Katara came in.

As Katara and Zuko said their promises, Toph and Aang were whispering to each other. "Our wedding is going to be like this? Wow...boring..." Toph said. Aang giggled quietly. "We will just ask them to speed it up...hopefully."

"I do" Katara and Zuko said. "You may kiss the bride." Zuko kissed Katara deeply. Everybody cheered.

They all grouped together again. "So...are you two going to have fuuuuunn tonight?" Toph asked. Suki hit her lightly. "Toph, I think that is between us." Katara said.

"See Zuko! There was nothing to worry about!" Sokka said. "Just wait to you have kids!" Toph said. Zuko dropped.

* * *

so......I have sposted this on before...like...a year ago...but then it came to me that I can just post that story on here....so here you go. Should this stay a oneshot or should there be a story of it? Plz R n R!


End file.
